


Но и Бэтвумен

by MasterIota



Category: Batwoman (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Mild Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Мэгги осознает, что ей нравится в Бэтвумен.





	Но и Бэтвумен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Batwoman, too](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980621) by [2SpaceGays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2SpaceGays/pseuds/2SpaceGays). 



Пусть это и лицемерно, она не может отвести взгляд от Кейт — в костюме Бэтвумен та выглядит слишком зовуще. Плащ расстегнут, Мэгги видит каждый безукоризненный изгиб, от приподнимающейся на вдохе груди до приятной окружности бедер, как будто выточенных под ее ладони, до этой задницы...

Она успевает раздеть Кейт глазами, пока та оборачивается, и не чувствует за это вины, только возбуждение, румянцем стекающее к ключицам — Кейт отвечает ей алой, невозможно яркой усмешкой, и обжигающим взглядом: белые, лишенные зрачков глаза опускаются к обнаженным плечам, едва прикрытым расстегнутой рубашкой, к повисшему в шлевках ремню, еще охватывающему талию.

Бэтвумен неторопливо шагает к ней, и сердце Мэгги возбужденно частит. Маска, парик, сквозящая в осанка уверенность — все это делает Кейт устрашающей и желанной одновременно. Мэгги не хочет иметь касательства к плащам и маскам, но в эту секунду во рту у нее пересыхает, а бедра сводит необъяснимым жаром.

Усмешка превращается в ухмылку, и Мэгги приходится задуматься: чем оснащена маска, и знает ли Кейт, насколько участилось ее дыхание, насколько она охвачена жаром? Каким-то образом ее голос остается прежним, когда она спрашивает:

— Как прошел патруль?

— Без особых происшествий, — и в этом столько самоуверенности; в этом, в легких, бесшумных шагах, в дразнящем напоре, в испытующем взгляде.

Мэгги притворяется, что все нормально: отводит взгляд, разбирается с рубашкой, выравнивает дыхание, заставляет замедлиться сердце. Поворачивается к Кейт спиной — чтобы не видеть ее, не реагировать, не давать ей повода для веселья.

Это рутина, думает Мэгги, реакция тела — точно такая же, как по утрам, когда она снимает пижаму. Просто на этот раз Кейт не успела разобраться с костюмом до ее возвращения.

Дело не в самом костюме. Дело не в Бэтвумен...

Но это ладони Бэтвумен — ладони в перчатках, — ложатся на ее талию, вышибая пораженную дрожь. Это пальцы Бэтвумен сжимают ее бедра, пока ее накрывает волнами жара. От дыхания Бэтвумен, касающегося шеи, у Мэгги поднимаются волоски на руках и мурашки бегут по бедрам. Жесткое, тренированное тело Бэтвумен теснит Мэгги к постели, руки Бэтвумен сжимают запястья, вынуждая наклониться и вжаться грудью в матрас, горячий рот Бэтвумен прижимается к влажному от пота плечу, пока она бормочет: «Капитан».

Конечно, это Кейт — но и Бэтвумен тоже.


End file.
